With an increased use of Global Positioning System (GPS) units to determine travel routes, travelers are following routes recommended to them, rather than using maps or following familiar paths. Conventional route planning systems determine optimal routes based on different preferred conditions, including minimizing travel time or minimizing the distance traveled. By focusing on optimal route determination, known route planning systems fail to consider non-optimal routes whose presentation to travelers may have value to other parties. Further, the conventional route planning systems fail to account for a dynamic market value associated with presenting a route to a traveler. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.